User talk:Carterkane101
Yoponot (talk) 18:39, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Opening song Remember, the song you added is not for this season. The next season, starting from SM044, will have a separate song. Energy ''X'' 15:22, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Even that's not certain, as episodes can be aired out of order in the English dub (such as the Pikachu movie episode, or Princess VS Princess for example which was delayed to be the season 2 premiere) and openings and titles have nothing to do with seasons - seasons 2, 3, and 6 (which began with Address Unown on September 13, 2003 and not the first Hoenn ep, which is actually the 13th episode of the season) - the "Kalos Quest" subtitle was never actually used for the season, it was added by the digital releases and the official website (and, well...yeah, similar to how "Indigo League" and "Adventures in the Orange Islands" were titles that were invented only some time after they actually aired on TV) and there's no reason to worry if anything like that happens again as opening songs/titles/journey/region have nothing to do with seasons (though it is a habit of TPCi to have them coincide, there are seven exceptions to the opening/title/region = season rule, with seasons 1/2/3/5/6/8/16 and technically an eighth one if you count 18). :Also, another thing to add, if a season gets a preview, the US date should only be added as the date when the season actually begins, not when the first few episodes are shown as a preview (if a season contains multiple opening songs, add next to them in parentheses which episodes they are used for). A season does not begin until the lineup for that year officially begins, so the US date is added for which date the season lineup began on. Pokémon seasons debut yearly: *Season 1 (September 8, 1998; Pokémon - I Choose You!) *Season 2 (September 4, 1999; Princess vs. Princess) *Season 3 (August 19, 2000; Pokémon Food Fight! officially, season 3 episode 1 is "The Pokémon Water War" the way PUSA/TPCi and 4Kids handle licensing) *Season 4 (August 18, 2001; A Goldenrod Opportunity) *Season 5 (September 14, 2002; Around the Whirlpool) *Season 6 (September 13, 2003; Address Unown!) *Season 7 (September 11, 2004; What You Seed Is What You Get) *Season 8 (September 17, 2005; Clamperl of Wisdom) *Season 9 (September 8, 2006; Fear Factor Phony) *Season 10 (June 4, 2007 the first week of the month, it's considered part of the CN May schedule; Following a Maiden's Voyage) *Season 11 (April 12, 2008; Tears For Fears) *Season 12 (May 9, 2009 break after the previous season because it falls under the network's May schedule for 2009 Get Your Rotom Running!) *Season 13 (June 5, 2010 week of June, so it's part of the May schedule; Toonzone schedules seem to confirm this; Regaining The Home Advantage) *Season 14 (February 12, 2011; In The Shadow Of Zekrom) *Season 15 (February 18, 2012 break as February was within their earliest scheduling time; Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader) (Cartoon Network from here added the show to January scheduling lineups it seems) *Season 16 (February 2, 2013 break due to aforementioned coinciding with scheduling period timing; Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige) *Season 17 (January 18, 2014; Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!) *Season 18 (February 7, 2015; Pathways To Performance Partnering!) *Season 19 (February 20, 2016; From A to Z) *Season 20 (May 12, 2017; Alola To New Adventure) *Season 21 (likely somewhere around April-June, given how Disney XD scheduled season 20; likely with SM044) PokémonGamer 17:32, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Image Please do not copy images from other sites. Energy ''X'' 10:58, February 17, 2018 (UTC) :Another thing, Bulbapedia copies from this wiki a lot as well, if you see any stolen images from this wiki on Bulbapedia, you can report it to their staff on the Archives site, as it's not allowed there either. PokémonGamer 17:39, February 17, 2018 (UTC)